Of Angels and Demons
by Andromeda965
Summary: AU cause I'm changing their ages will somewhat follow the main story line of the Anime, after the OC's backstory is given.


It All Comes Tumbling Down

A thirteen year old girl ran down the halls for her home. "I hate you mom. Dad would have let me start Cram School." Reaching your bedroom you slam the door leaning your back against the door and sliding down to the floor. Your father had been an exorcist of the True Cross Branch. Your mother is also an exorcist. You couldn't understand why she was so against you becoming one. Your parents had told you it was a family occupation your grandfathers had been exorcist and it went back through the family from there. So why was she so against you becoming one and carrying on the family tradition?

\- _\- Flashback -_ -

 _Your father had died six months ago on a mission. Your parents usually went on missions together but your mother had stayed behind because you were sick at the time. You awoke to the sound of your mother crying that night, you found her in the living room with father Fujimoto. You approached the two and took you mothers hand "Mom, what's wrong where's dad? Why is Father Fujimoto here so late?" Your mother began crying even harder._

 _"_ _Alex child your father saved many lives tonight sadly at the cost on his own." you heard Father Fujimoto say as he placed a hand on your shoulder._

 _You fell to your knees and began sobbing along with your mother._

\- - Present - -

Your mother knocked on the door to your bedroom "Alexandra I have a mission this evening get your bag, you're staying at the monastery with the boys tonight we can talk about this more in the morning. Lex I just want you to have a normal childhood before committing to this."

You hear your mother walk away to gather her equipment as you stand to gather your bag wiping the tears from your face. 'Normal childhood what's that I've seen thing other kids can't for as long as I can remember.'

The car ride to the monastery was quiet. Upon arrival you are greeted by Father Fujimoto "Your regular room is all ready for you child. The boys are studying in the library."

"Thanks Father." You say with downcast eyes as you pass Father Fujimoto. You head down the hall passing the library quickly hoping the boys don't notice that you've arrived you didn't feel up to dealing with your two best friends especially Rin at the moment. You make it to spare bedroom you use at the monastery and flop yourself on the bed.

Outside your mother and Father Fujimoto begin to talk. "What's wrong with Alex?" Father Fujimoto asks.

"She wants to start Cram School Father. She's determined to follow in her fathers and mines footsteps. I just want her to experience a normal childhood first." Your mother sighs.

"We both know Alex has never had a normal childhood like Yukio she's seen things most children only have nightmares about long time now." Father Fujimoto says.

"I know. Take care of her while I'm gone this mission shouldn't take too long it's just a discovery mission they want me along to see if I can pick up anything on this demon that the others might miss." Your mother says as she heads back to the car.

Back inside Yukio noticed you rush past the library without saying a word. He waits a few minutes to see if you were just putting your bag away before joining them. When you didn't return the boy makes his way to your room seeing you lying on the bed your long red hair fanned out around your head. He stands in the doorway wondering if you've fallen asleep already when he hears you say, "You can come in Yukio."

"I-I thought you might be sleeping and didn't want to wake you." he stutters out as he approaches the bed.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to you indicating it was okay for him to join you. As Yukio sits next to you, you turn to look at the bespectacled boy. "Mom and I are fighting, she doesn't understand I just want to honor dads' memory and follow in their footsteps is that so wrong?"

"Y-You mean become and Exorcist? Dad has said I can begin training that way I can become stronger and protect others just like him and your mom do. Y-You don't have to go through that Lex I-I'll protect you." Yukio say while blushing. You don't know Rin's secret and Yukio has been told that for now you were not to be told.

Surprised by Yukio's statement your dark green eye's meet his pale green ones, taking one of his hands in both of yours. "Yukio I appreciate that more than you know but you of all people know what I've seen. I can just ignoring it, it's not about being protected it's about understanding it all. It's a family legacy after all." You lean in and give the boy a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush even more. You flop back on the bed while still holding his encouraging him to join you in your new position.

Yukio gives in laying down beside you, he looks over at you as you stayer up at the ceiling and wonders how you can be so confident in everything and why someone like you even likes him. He turns is head looking at the ceiling enjoying the companionable silence that fills the air. Before long the two of you fall asleep.

Early the next morning Father Fujimoto is called to the hospital. When he arrives he sees your mother being wheeled from the exam room. He rushes over to your mothers' side. "Liz what happened?" he asks as he takes in all the cuts and bruises that adorn her arms.

Liz looks at Father Fujimoto with panic in her eyes "She has to begin training immediately Shiro. They know, they know about Lex now."

"Clam down Liz, you're not making any sense. Lex is …" Shiro is cut off.

"Lex isn't mine and Michael's." Liz says as they wheel her into a private room.

"She needs to stay overnight for observation." the nurse tells Father Fujimoto before leaving the room.

"What happened Liz and what do you mean Lex isn't your and Michael's?" Shiro asks of his old friend taking a seat next to hospital bed.

"We were attacked it wasn't a demon. I think it was a Fallen, it read me it knows about Lex. Michael and I found her a month after the Blue Night. In a small village that was destroyed. At first we didn't know what to think when we heard a baby crying. We thought it might be a trap set by some demon but when we found her… She was beautiful a white light surrounded her it was as if she was glowing." Liz said as calmly as she could.

"Liz are you trying to tell me Lex is a Nephilim? There haven't been any true Nephilim for over 200 years." Shiro sank back in the chair trying to take it all in.

"Lex hasn't shown any signs of having any powers since that day but she will, she has to learn to protect herself and control them. Allowing her to go to Cram School is the only way I can think of for her to begin to do that. Shiro she has to start as soon as possible. These injuries are never going to heal if it was a Fallen. Promise me you'll look after her, she can't know she's not mine and Michael's I don't want her hating us for not telling her…"

"Liz she is yours and Michael's just as the boys are mine. It doesn't matter that we are not their birth parents we are the only parents these children know, and we love them they know that." Shiro lets out a long sigh 'who would of thought angels and demons could get along so well together.' Shiro thought to himself. "I'll bring Lex and the boys by in a few hours try and get some rest, you look like hell."

Liz lets out a small laugh, "or at least dragged through it."

Back at the monastery Lex wakes up to find herself curled up next to her best friend using his chest as a pillow with his arms wrapped around her. She gently moves his arms and slowly sits up as not to wake him. She makes her way to the kitchen to find Rin making breakfast. "Morning." she calls out as she walks to the fridge to grab the orange juice.

Flipping a pancake and looking over at the redhead Rin smiles. "So Yukio never came back to our room last night guess that means you two talked all night again huh?"

Lex walks over to the cabinet next to the stove and reaches up for a glasses "Something like that." She says as she goes up on her tip toes to trying to reach the glasses.

Rin comes up behind her and reaches over her grabbing a glasses for her while leaning down to say in her ear. "You know it wouldn't hurt you to ask for help every once in a while Lex." Alex turns and looks up at Rin a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"It's not my fault you guys don't consider the little people around here." She says stepping away from him.

At just that moment Yukio walks into the kitchen, Alex takes the glasses from Rin and places them on the table. Yukio goes to the cupboard and gets the plates to finish setting the table. "What was that about?" Yukio asks Alex quietly.

Rolling her eyes at the younger twin "Nothing just harassing me about my height or lack of it and last night." She say as she heads to grab silverware form the drawer as Rin finishes the pancakes.

Father Fujimoto walks in as the three are finishing breakfast "Boys get dressed, Alex child I need to speak with you for a moment."

Alex takes a seat at the table again staring at the table top as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Father I know I shouldn't argue with mom on this butt … "

"Lex your mother been injured." He cut her off. "She in the hospital, she's not in the greatest of shape so prepare yourself child. Now go change we'll leave when you're ready."

Alex ran down the hall to her room slamming the door in her rush. At hearing the door slam Yukio pocked his head in the hall and noticed Alex's door shut he walked over and opened the door slightly to check on her. The sight that greeted him is one he only dreamed he would see in his life time. Alex stood by the bed stripped of her pants from yesterday and in the process of removing her top. Before the top cleared her head he quickly shut the door. Alex thinking someone had knocked on her door calls out. "I'll be out in a moment."

Yukio stood in the hallway staring at the door not able to get the image of Alex in nothing but her pale blue panties and matching bra body stretched long and lean as she removed her top from his mind as he blushed a dark red. Just than Rin walks out into the hall and sees Yukio in font of Alex's door. "What's wrong Lex snap at you again?" Rin asked.

Jumping at the sound of his brothers voice Yukio shakes his head no and takes off down the hall. As he passes his dad's office Father Fujimoto calls out him. "Yukio can I speak with you for a moment?"

Yukio quickly composes himself and enters his dads' office.

"Close the door son and have a seat." Father Fujimoto says as he rises from his desk.

Complying with his fathers' request Yukio closes the door and sits down. Shiro takes the seat opposite of him. "Yukio you know Alex can see demons just like you can right?"

Yukio nods his head yes. "That's part of why her and I are so close I guess."

"Yukio Alex will be starting Cram School with you on Monday at her mothers' request. Alex's mother was injured on her mission last night we don't know if she will make it. Alex is going to need your support more than ever." Shiro chose to leave out the part of Alex possible being a Nephilim.

Yukio nodded his head and was about to ask what would happen to Alex if her mother didn't make it when there was a knock on the door. "Father I'm ready." Alex's saddened voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Go get your brother tell him Alex's mother was in an accident and that we have to go to the hospital." Shiro told his youngest son as he rose from his chair the headed for the door. "Alex how are you holding up child?" he asked the petite redhead as upon opening the door.

Yukio exited the room in search of his older brother. Alex began sobbing as she tried to come to grips with the fact that within less than a year of losing her father she may now lose her mother as well. She felt as if her world was falling apart around her she couldn't put into words what she was feeling in that moment.

Shiro drew the young woman into a hug trying to reassure her that everything would be alright knowing that the young woman's life was about to change forever.


End file.
